Clean
by dancinglemur
Summary: WALL-E Crossover. It was inevitable, in an odd sort of way: someone who loved to clean anything and everything, and the vainest mech alive. MO/Sunstreaker CRACK.
1. Chapter 1

Clean – It was inevitable, in an odd sort of way: someone who loved to clean anything and everything and the vainest mech alive. MO/Sunstreaker CRACK.

**AN: **There is a place, a wonderful, wonderful place on livejournal called the Transformers Anonymous Kink Meme. If you have a botkink, if you have an OTP, OT3, or heck, even an OT4, chances are you'll find it all and more there. So... I admit that I have not written botporn before, and I while I may allude to it in some of my fics, the actual smexings are not easy for me to write and I hold those that can write it (and write it well) in very high respect. But still, when I saw the MO/Sunstreaker WALL-E crossover prompt, I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. For the lulz. It's more humor then botporn (because I kind of fail at botporn) but I think it's funny. (Then again, I've been told I have a somewhat warped sense of humor, but still.)

Anyways, I was asked to un-anon for that story (and I have fanart for it!! Fanart!!!!) and decided that, while I was at it, to post it up here, too. Share the love and all that, you know. For the most part it alternates POVs: MO, Sunny, MO, Sunny, MO, etc.

* * *

MO liked Sunstreaker. More specifically, MO liked Sunstreaker because, for all their differences (size, shape, directive, function, vocal capabilities), Sunstreaker was a 'bot who knew how to keep clean.

He had enough work to do as it was (the entire Ark was _filthy _with dirt and dust and who only knew what else, and it would take him _forever _to clean it all, small as he was), and all the other Autobot's seeming disregard for cleanliness was driving him crazy. With the exception of Sunstreaker, that one blue robot with the red face, and (to some extent) that one black and white one with the wing-like back appendages and logical outlook, it seemed as if all the other robots on this ship were aspiring to work MO to an early deactivation through overwork. Dirt, mud, grime, organic matter, _crushed _organic matter, crushed and _wet _organic matter, human skin cells, human sweat and other excretions, garbage, MO had seen it all tracked in by the larger robots. And once he saw it, he had to clean it. _Had _to.

It wasn't that he _minded _cleaning. On the contrary, he quite enjoyed it, even beyond the affinity for it that he had been programmed with. It was just… he liked to see things clean. When they weren't it bothered him so much that he was instantly compelled to fix that and could not stop until his HUD stopped beeping "Foreign Contaminant" at him. (Humans apparently had a word for people (and robots) that were obsessed with cleanliness like he was. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, it was called.) But really, was it too much to ask the others to not get quite as dirty as they did? Or to at least not go trekking though his freshly cleaned spaces with all that filth on them?

That was why MO liked Sunstreaker so much – the larger robot seemed to love cleanliness as much as MO did.

Which was why MO was so confused to see Sunstreaker standing before him, absolutely covered head to heel in mud and dirt and all sorts of other gunk and grinning in a way that made the much smaller robot vaguely uneasy.

* * *

Sunstreaker was obsessed with MO. He had long since accepted that the rest of the mechs on the _Ark _were heathens when it came to keeping clean and pristine. Tracks did not count because he overdid it to the point of gaudiness, and Prowl was just… not dusty. He didn't shine or polish himself at all! He just made sure he was clean enough to go about his duties at "optimal precision" or however the slag he put it.

Only Sunstreaker, it seemed, had any interest in being clean to the point of being beautiful. Well, him and MO. MO was dedicated to cleanliness (and more importantly, cleanliness to the point of beauty) more than even Sunstreaker himself. All the smaller 'bot did was clean. And clean and clean and clean…

…and soon Sunstreaker was wondering what that diligent, ever-whirling scrub-brush would feel like on _him_, scrubbing away dirt and other imperfections, bringing his golden plating back to it's usual beautiful shine.

Once he'd first had that thought, he found that he couldn't get rid of it. And, Primus help him, he didn't want to _stop _thinking about it. Every time he passed through the halls and saw the little white figure (adorable red siren wailing away on top of his head, completely immersed in his work) scrubbing diligently away at whatever "foreign contaminant" he saw, all he could think of was the little bot (he wasn't even all that bad looking, come to think of it, even though he didn't have a face. Never ever near as gorgeous (or gorgeous at all) as Sunstreaker himself, but almost kind of …cute, in a weird, faceless kind of way) scrubbing away at his body, all that concentration on _him _and him alone and on _cleaning _him, making him beautiful again, and, and, and oh Primus he was fantasizing in the middle of the hallway again and Gears was giving him weird looks.

Pfft. Who cared what Gears thought, anyways?

* * *

So Sunstreaker carried on with his quiet obsession. MO was completely oblivious (he was oblivious to all things outside of cleaning), and the only other one who seemed to notice how much attention Sunstreaker was now paying to the little white cleaner was Sideswipe.

Sideswipe found the whole thing at once both amusing and tiring. Amusing because his brother had the hots for a cleaning bot_. _A _cleaning bot. _And tiring because Sunstreaker _would not _(could not) _stop thinking about it. _While, from a spectator's point of view, watching the feared yellow warrior lusting after a tiny, not even human-sized mech whose only duty and passion in life was scrubbing floors and cleaning up messes was hilarious, being forced to live out your brother's repetitive fantasies on this matter was not.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched the Dinobots wallow happily in their mudpit. For once, Sunstreaker was not giving the cesspool a look of outright wary disgust, but instead one of quiet contemplation.

…If he "accidentally" happened to get covered in that slag (he shuddered at the thought), and then "just so happened" to pass by MO on the way back to his quarters… the little 'bot's compulsion would make it so that he just _had _to clean him off, wouldn't it? Sunstreaker shuddered again, this time for a very different reason.

He felt Sideswipe twitch beside him and vaguely realized that he must have been transmitting his thoughts over to his twin. He didn't care, too wrapped up in imagining that scrubbing brush _allll _over his plating, between the seams, over wires, and –

"This is getting ridiculous." Sideswipe muttered, and shoved Sunstreaker face-first into the mudpit.

And of course he'd had to kill (attempt to kill, maul, whatever) Sideswipe for that, and then the Dinobots when they saw what was going on and decided to join in, bellowing loudly that "him Sunny-bot" didn't know how to have fun when it came to playing in the mud. It didn't matter that he had been intending to dirty himself anyways, it mattered because of the way it had been done.

And so, covered head to foot in mud and Primus only knew what else, Sunstreaker stalked through the _Ark, _determined to go to the washracks and then back outside to kill his brother and the simpleton dinosaurs.

And then he saw MO. He stopped midstride and put his foot back down, a darkly devious grin breaking out over his face as he stared down at the dumbfounded little 'bot.

MO, for his part, was staring up at Sunstreaker with as close an expression as you could get to horrified shock without actually having a face. Then he shook himself and seemed to glare reproachfully and mournfully up at the much-larger robot.

"MO," He said, somehow implying _"What on EARTH having you been DOING?!! This is a travesty!!" _His cleaner brush whirled once or twice, subconsciously readying itself to clean. "Foreign Contaminant" beeped from MO's speakers and the siren on his head began to flash.

Sunstreaker grinned wider and swooped down, picking up the little white cleaning bot in one hand. "MO!!" MO chirred in distress, not anticipating the sudden movement, seeming to wail _"What are you DOING?"_

"Don't worry, little buddy," Sunstreaker purred, already continuing on towards his quarters. "We're going to go _clean._"

* * *

MO huffed static and glared irritably up at the still-grinning Sunstreaker from where he was cradled quite neatly in the other robot's palm. Then his glare turned mournful as his gaze fell back on the once-pristine surface he was being held on. It was so sad to see the normally so-clean Sunstreaker this filthy. "100% Foreign Contaminant" beeped at him in his HUD and he snuck a quick look up at the other bot, his cleaning brush buzzing back and forth a few times as he debated starting now over starting later. He looked back at the filth in which he was now sitting. His HUD beeped at him again. MO started up his brush and began scrubbing.

The second his brush worked through the thick layer of gunk and touched plating, Sunstreaker jerked slightly, the metal being washed heating slightly underneath MO's cleaning brush. MO stopped and stared at the small patch of now softly-gleaming clean metal, then up at Sunstreaker's face (which was creased in some odd expression MO didn't quite recognize), worried that he had somehow harmed the larger bot.

Sunstreaker's optics flickered back to full power from where they'd been half-dimmed and his expression shifted almost all the way back to normal. "What?" He said, static buzzing softly underneath his voice. "Go on."

"…MO?" MO beeped, inquiring.

"I… what? Nonono, I'm fine!" There was something almost like… desperation in his voice. "Keep cleaning!"

MO gave him an odd, slightly worried look, but returned to his scrubbing like the other had asked. Buzzing happily to himself as he lost himself in the cleaning, he now ignored how the metal skin was heating up under his brush, the small twitches and jerks of Sunstreaker's hand around him, and the soft, strangled noises the larger robot was making.

Soon there was a new sound – a door opening and closing. Apparently Sunstreaker had taken them back to his room so that MO could continue cleaning. How thoughtful of him!

Sunstreaker moved over to his berth and laid down, setting MO on the middle of his chest and lying back with his head slightly propped up so that he could watch MO clean. Well, MO shrugged to himself and set to work on what had once been golden plating, that wasn't too surprising. Sunstreaker probably wanted to watch to make sure he got all the dirt off. MO felt a sudden surge of gratitude for Sunstreaker, the one robot of this entire lot that did not work to make his job harder. And Sunstreaker liked to be clean and shinning, so…

So, logically, wasn't it only right to give Sunstreaker the best cleaning he'd ever given? MO whirred happily to himself and set to work, proud and happy of the little "gift" he was giving his friend.

* * *

By Primus he had never been happier in his entire life, Sunstreaker reflected as he bit back a small noise that may or may not have been a whimper when MO turned his ever-dedicated attentions to a rather sensitive seam on his chest.

It felt so fragging _good, _and frag cleaning himself! He was going to ask _MO _to help him with this from now on!! The soft buzzing of the brush, MO's happy, adorable little chirrs that he made to himself as he cleaned, the soft, firm press of the brush against his armor, the sensation of dirt and grime being washed away (and wasn't_ that_ his favorite feeling in the world) and the vibrations from the brush driving him crazy… this was clearly the best idea Sunstreaker had ever had. (Even more so than stealing Track's prized Cybertronian polish and using it on himself, and then blaming Mirage for it.)

The pressure of the brush on a certain sensitive side seam made him almost-writhe, and he had to hurriedly assure MO that it was nothing and to continue and no, he really should just ignore what Sunstreaker was doing and just concentrate on the cleaning, thank you very much.

The brush slipped back into the seam to press insistently against a very sensitive wire and Sunstreaker jerked half off the berth, barely holding back a moan. This, this was, this was even better then he had imagined!! All of MO's concentration, his utter diligence, his focus, was on _him, _on _Sunstreaker, _on making him clean and beautiful again, and oh Primus why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

The sensation of that dedicated little brush vibrating against his supersensitive wires was driving him insane and he panted for air, his vents overworked enough that he had to resort to using his mouth to "breathe" like the humans did. He could feel his inner temperature rising and his spark twitching happily in his chest and _oooh _he was so close so close so close--!!

What? Why was MO stopping? NO!

* * *

And that, MO decided, was the last of it. He had successfully gotten every last bit of dirt off of his larger friend.

"MO!" He chirped happily to himself, eyescreen emoting upturned arcs to show his happiness. Sunstreaker was completely clean of all mud and dirt and… and he really should get back to that hall he'd been cleaning before Sunstreaker had found him. He beeped unhappily as he thought of all the dirt that had probably been tracked back in over his work and he started to wheel off of Sunstreaker's chest. A muffled whimper made him stop and look at his friend.

"N-no, what're… you… doing?" Sunstreaker panted, steam leaking out of the fins on either side of his head. "Don'… don't _stop-" _He whimpered again, arm twitching as static lightning snapped in the joints, his expression creasing again as his head fell back and moaned so that MO felt the vibrations even from where he sat.

"MO?" He inquired, looking closer at his friend, scanning him for dirt. No dirt, but he seemed to be overheating, not to mention that there was a rather alarming amount of built up energy crackling over his form and he was making small noises that couldn't quite be called whimpers…

"Puh…ple…_MO,"_ He moaned insistently, not quite managing to choke out the 'please.'

Now why would Sunstreaker be asking him to not stop? Had he missed something? MO wheeled back onto the center of Sunstreaker's chest, scanning over the yellow armor. No, he had gotten every… wait! In Sunstreaker's right head fin! There was still dirt there!

"MO!" He chirped, chiding himself. How had he missed that? No wonder Sunstreaker was so distressed!

He quickly moved to correct the problem, getting onto the vent-fin by means of some creative motoring, but he got there and immediately set to work again. Underneath him, Sunstreaker stiffened again, before going lax and hissing "Yesssssss…" as the energy build-up trembled and grew even further, along with the larger robot's temperature. But Sunstreaker had said to ignore that, so MO did. All of his concentration was on working his brush in between the slats on the head fin and removing the mud and other buildup that was in there.

He was very diligent, going over the whole thing twice to make sure he'd gotten the very last of the dirt. Satisfied that he had, he wheeled back onto Sunstreaker's shoulder, the journey more difficult this time because the larger bot's frame was now shaking with shivers and spasms.

MO looked at his friend. Though he looked just as beautiful (if not more) than he usually did and there was now not even the slightest hint that he'd ever been covered in mud, Sunstreaker was trembling violently, optics dark and vents and fans roaring as he gasped for air to cool his overheating internals. That pesky built up charge was still rolling throughout his body, and MO's attentions to the head fin only seemed to have worsened it.

But… Sunstreaker had said to ignore that and that it was nothing… Indecisive, MO rocked back and forth on his little wheel. The motion wrenched another strangled sound from his larger companion, but it was clearly not one of pain.

"Aaaah, yessss, _MO…"_ Sunstreaker gasped, almost beyond coherency. "So… soo _good…_" His fingers spasmed and his arm jerked from the charge, but he seemed to be unable to do anything else beyond shiver and writhe and moan.

MO gave a sort of happy giggle at the praise, and, quite spontaneously, leaned forwards to press his face against Sunstreaker's cheek. A brief, single line of electricity arced between them as he mimed the action he'd seen EVE and WALL-E do so many times before. (It showed affection, as far as he could tell, and Sunny was probably MO's best friend here on the _Ark_, so wasn't that okay?)

There was a pause, and then Sunstreaker let out a deep, throaty moan that was more of a cry. The built-up charge released all at once, and his back arched up and his head tipped back as heat and electricity flashed through his body. One trembling hand came up to almost-gently secure MO from being shaken loose as Sunstreaker writhed and moaned and cried out. MO thought he heard his designation somewhere in the other's cries, but it was just mostly static and cries to Primus and hissed "Yesssssss"s.

Finally he calmed, the charge dissipating, and slumped bonelessly back to the berth. The hand supporting MO went slack and slid sideways to rest on the berth next to the head fin MO had just cleaned. Steam hissed steadily out of his head fins, vents, and the cracks in his armor.

"…MO?" MO asked softly, concerned, nudging the other's cheek with his brush. Sunstreaker carefully turned his head so that he could see the cleaning bot without knocking him off. His optics were a smoldering, almost-black sapphire and he was smiling quite beautifully in lazy, sated self-satisfaction.

Slowly, languorously, he moved to chastely and carefully press his lips against MO's midsection and cleaning brush. He pulled back a few moments later, grinned that beautiful grin again, and slipped into recharge with a softly sighed "Thank you, MO."

MO blinked his eyescreen at the now-unconscious bot in confusion. Then his eyes flickered back up into upturned arcs of happiness and he wriggled in place as he giggled happily to himself and his face warmed in what would have been a blush had he been human. He shyly darted back up to press another static-kiss into Sunstreaker's cheek, and then initiated his own shutdown-recharge and snuggled up to the larger robot, humming happily to himself until his systems finally cycled off.

* * *

**AN: **(giggles) It's so much crack and yet it makes so much sense, doesn't it? You don't have to like it; I wrote it for me because I thought it was funny. Review if you wish, but no flames because you find this somehow offensive, please. (To Oni: YES, IT IS THE PAIRING THAT SHALL NOT BE NAMED :D Feel free to start twitching convulsively if you wish. XDDDD)


	2. If you had concerns about this story

**BEHOLD! It is the chapter of the dreaded Authors Note!!**

Alright, I know that the majority of the reviews I have received on this fic so far have been very positive (and I love you positive reviewers for that! You all are wonderful! Much love!) but I have received a few that have expressed negative thoughts on parts of this fic, and so I felt the need to correct any misconceptions I may have unintentionally conveyed.

**First off**: I did not mean for it to come across as if Sunstreaker is, in any way, abusing MO or taking advantage of the fact that MO is rather naïve and didn't really know what he was doing. Sunstreaker is an ass: this is a commonly known fact in the Transformers fandom. That, and he doesn't really like anyone outside of himself (especially himself, hahaha) and Sideswipe. Nevertheless, I would think that he rather likes MO, for reasons I hope I've explained in the actual story. (That, and MO can't talk, which I think helps a lot in their being almost-friends XD) That being said, while he is willing (very willing) to take advantage of MO's enthusiasm for cleaning, I do not think he would purposefully abuse MO in any way. Furthermore, their "relationship", if you could call it that, is _bound_ to be rather one sided. While Sunny may have been constructed with the possibility of more pleasurable activities in mind, MO was most definitely _not. _He is a _cleaning-bot, _and there is little reason for him to have been constructed with anything further in mind. So while the actual physical attentions are bound to be rather one-sided, Sunny is MO's best friend among the larger robots and so when Sunny is happy, MO is happy, and MO is content with that. (That, and MO actually knows more then he's letting on.)

**Secondly:** One - The very definition of "crack" is something not-serious that is not meant to be taken seriously. Two - The fact that I mentioned that this came from the KINK meme suggests that there is a chance that it will not be to everyone's liking, because people's kinks vary. Third - In the ending A/N, I said that I wrote this for _myself_ (and the people on the kink meme) and requested (rather explicitly, I thought) that if you were somehow offended by it to kindly not leave a review, or if you felt compelled to do so, at least do me the courtesy of submitting some constructive criticism.

That is all, thank you for reading my rant, and I hope I explained any concerns any of you may have had about this story.

_Edit: _The review that prompted that second point has since been withdrawn and explained, and I am happy to say that everything is now good between that particular reviewer and I. But really, people, CC over flames please. As a general rule and not just pertaining to my fic.


End file.
